My Not So Crazy Life part 2
by Rikko-Yazuma-Leafvillage-girl
Summary: Where am i? Whats going on?
1. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Where am I?"

I woke up in a hospital room. Shocked, I tried to sit up. But a shooting pain quickly cut that idea short. My hand jumped to my head where it found bandages. I laid my head on the pillow and tried to calm myself down.

"Calm down Cady. It's fine. You're ok… Right? Ok. Let's think this through. Let's be rational for a few seconds here… They took me to the hospital because… I've gone crazy… Crap…"

My legs were itching to be up and about, which made me wonder how long I had been lying down. I decided that my head probably wouldn't hurt if I got up slowly, so I pulled off the blanket. Instead of being in my PE uniform I was wearing a new outfit.

It looked almost like a robe, but not quite. It was almost all white, except for the blood stains that appeared to be all over it. The strange part was that this didn't bother me. I also had a strange medallion on a chain around my neck. It was made from jade and crystal that shone when I put it into the light coming from the window.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed only to find that they were bandaged as well, and blood was seeping through the bandages. _What the hell happened to me?_

Just then the door opened and a woman came in carrying a tray full of food. Once I saw this my stomach let loose a low growl. The woman lay the tray down on the bedside table and remarked "Hahaha, sleeping beauty is hungry I see."

She handed me a piece of sushi and I instantly popped it into my mouth. I had never tried sushi before but I liked it. As I was finishing my third piece of sushi the woman began asking me questions that I didn't quite understand.

The dialogue was something like this:

"What academy did you graduate from, Hun?"

"Academy?"

"Oh, sorry. You mustn't have attended one."

"Not that I can remember."

"Are you a rogue?

"A rogue what??"

"What village are you from, Hun?"

"Village? Ma'm I have no clue what you're talking about…"

The woman eventually gave up her questions and instead began writing notes on her clip board. I noticed that she was pregnant and decided that she was just a 'crazy preggy woman' who didn't know what she was asking me.

Eventually the woman left me alone to explore my room…. It was stark white. Not much to look at… That's when I noticed my bag lying on the floor. There was a strange bulge poking out of it.

I know it's strange that my bag was randomly there but I was too curious to realize this. I pulled it up onto my lap and started to undo the clasp. I reached inside and immediately pulled my hand back out.

I looked around and dumped the contents of my bag onto my lap. The last thing to come tumbling out was a sword. I gasped. It was beautifully made. The handle was blood red. The scabbard was black with red designs depicting the goddess Amaterasu. "Cool! Japanese legend sword?" I stuffed it back into my bag and began to search through the other stuff that had fallen out. Cd's, a CD player, some paper, a sketch pad, and a notebook were the only things I recognized. A few other things looked like weapons. But I disregarded those and stuffed everything back into my bag.

Just then the woman popped her head back in and announced someone was here to see me. I looked at her questioningly but she just ushered in some guy… Some super-fine guy to be exact. He was blonde with a cute crooked smile. His clothes were weird though. He sort of reminded me of Volkner from the pokemon platinum game…. Only more ninja like…… ANYWAY, The guy walked in and strted examining me.

"Uh, excuse me?" I managed. He looked up, "Yes cady-chan?" I blinked,"How did you know my----" "It was written on your sword. In kanji on the blade." _Oh_, was all I could think. Eventually he sat down. He kept his eyes locked on mine as if he were studying me. The the door flew open and this weird girl came barging in.

"Ah, Rin! So what did they say?"

Rin smiled, "Obito's family will let her stay with them, sensei."

The man smiled and turned to me," Well. Do you feel up to leaving now?"

I smiled uncertainly, "I guess so…"

And then my adventures really started…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The First Of Many

My story starts on the day I was doomed to have the worst karma possible. Friday the 13th. The day had started out normal enough, for me that is.

Huh? Who am I? Well you can call me Cady, I guess. That was my first name that I can remember. I have had many names since but I prefer the original. So yeah my names Cady. Not Candy, not Cody and definitely not Caddy…

So where was I? Oh yeah! The day started out just like any other. My mom came into my room and woke me. I felt groggy and sore allover, probably from my crappy spring mattress (I hated that thing). I rubbed my eyes and the feeling of being watched swept over me, bringing goose bumps onto my arms. Shaking my head I stumbled, half asleep, into the bathroom to start my daily routine.

As I was brushing my teeth I examined my self in the mirror. I guess you could say that I looked like the average American teenager. I had dishwater blonde hair that wouldn't be tame so I cut it short. I hated my hair to be in my way. My eyes drew my attention next. They liked to change colors with my mood. Not like a dramatic change or anything. Mostly they cycled between shades of green, blue, and gray. Today they were a dull green color. _Yuck! _I thought to myself.They had crinkles around the edges because I was always squinting into the sun, and rings of black underneath from lack of sleep (I sleep all the time so I don't know how that works). My nose caught my attention. Freckles… Cute on the right person… Not so much on me… My skin also disgusted me. I had the ugly shade of pale pinkish-white adorning my body. I sware to god I was almost see through in some places. My skin was so white it gave the impression that I stayed inside all day.

Actually, that's mostly true. I almost never went outside. I hadn't for at least a year. No one wanted to hangout with me except for those few people who happened to live far away. School was the only place that I had friends.

A few minutes later I was out the door waiting at my bus stop. I was rocking back and forth on me feet, humming some random melody. A thick blanket of fog suddenly enveloped me without warning. My humming subsided, and the feeling of being watched swept over me again. I shuddered as the warm fog descended.

Then, I saw them. Seven figures, about 20 feet away from me, stood out in the fog. _Am I imagining things? _I thought to myself.

They were just standing there. Seeming to scope out the terrain. Waiting…. Like lions about to pounce on their prey. I gasped, _I'm the prey! _ But, in stead of thinking the last part, as I should have, I said it out loud.

Their heads swiveled in my direction which made me jump. The one in the center suddenly disappeared. I started to freak out. The other figures, meanwhile, had started to walk my way. I scrambled to grab my school bag from the ground, and I turned to run. Once I turned I was face to face with the one who had disappeared.

He raised his sword into the air and readied to attack. I dropped my stuff and turned, running into the street.

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the fog around me. I squinted into it, wondering if it was my time to go. I screamed when I realized it was the school bus hurtling towards me. My mind was racing, but I eventually reacted with a tuck and roll maneuver. Pretty useless, I know. I just reacted, ok!

I realized that my stalker had followed me into the street. I turned around slowly, expecting to see his mangled corpse lying on the ground in a sea of his own blood. What I did see almost made me faint. Absolutely nothing. No blood, corpse, even half dead person, was anywhere in sight.

At the same time it dawned on me that the other people had disappeared as well. "Curiouser and curiouser…" I said, quoting Lewis Carol's Alice.

By the time fourth period rolled around I was scared out of my wits. I hadn't seen them since morning, but I kept seeing them in my head. I was afraid to turn around the corner to get to my next class, PE. I pulled my jacket tight around myself and rounded the corner.

Unfortunately, I knocked down a boy in my hurry. My bag dumped and its contents lay sprawled on the floor. I was late anyway, so I defeatedly knelt down and slowly started to pick up the papers.

Like a scene out of a crappy teen-flick our hands reached for the same piece of paper. He stood up and I noticed that he was wearing some weird shoes. I stood up as well and he handed me my paper. I smiled and shoved it into my bag. "Are you new?" I asked. I felt like I needed to say something to the boy, and then I felt foolish when I realized he was an adult. His long, oily black hair fell in waves around his face, and he had purple paint under his eyes. He reminded me of Michael Jackson and Voldemort mixed together. He was snake like in almost every way.

"S-sorry…" I managed to stutter. I wasn't afraid of snakes in the slightest; I was scared to death of creepy old men though. He simply chuckled. Then the tardy bell rang and I started hightailing myself down the hallway.

After changing into my uniform and joining the other girls outside to wait for the teacher, my friend Siera had a few ideas about what was happening to me. "Ok… I know! They were Vampires!! No, come on, stay with me Cady. Neferet sent them!! Or Maybe It's the Cullens!!" I rolled my eyes.

"They weren't Vampires, Siera."

"Oh yeah? Well then what do you think they were?"

"Ninjas." I simply said. I still don't know how I had come to that conclusion. It just made sense to me. More sense than Edward Cullen wanting my blood. Siera and I hadn't noticed the teacher appear, and when we finally saw her (and the ball in her hands) we let out a simultaneous groan of "Kickball…"

Kickball day at my school is the worst. It wouldn't be so bad if the teachers didn't hate all of their students. I began to feel this cold air whipping at my bare legs, and my eyes tearing up. It was always cold when the teachers scheduled kickball.

Siera and I took our default places in the out field. We stood in silence about 3 yards away from each other (the teachers wouldn't stand for talkers).

One of the other girls stepped up to the plate. I groaned when I realized she was one of those girls who can't kick worth-a-crap. Siera had the same reaction. I laughed at her expression, then I stopped mid-laugh. I saw them.

Seven people stood directly across from me at the end of the field. _Crap… _Once the ball left the pitcher's hands the center one was off and running. One he was even with the girl up to bat, he gave the ball a furious kick. I calculated the trajectory with my eyes, but it was too late. The ball hit me in the forehead, throwing me back a few paces onto the ground.

Rough hands jerked me into the air and I tried to pull away. But, then the energy I had to exert to do this was too much and made my head throb unbearably. I heard Siera shriek and dive at my captor. He threw her off though and jumped into the air. I looked up at his face and the last thing I could remember thinking before the chloraphorm was "Wow….Jaws the ninja…"


End file.
